Don't Look Back
by ShadowoftheHeart
Summary: The Sheriff is what stands between Marian and Guy, yet will Guy ever let go of his desire for power? Will he ever look back? G/M one-shot


(Guy/Marian)

(Guy/Marian)

_He walks in the darkness, swallowed by shadow and hearing naught by his own footfalls on the ground. He does not look back, nor does he stop. He keeps treading onward, impervious and unrelenting. There is a faint pinprick in the back of his mind that threatens to deter him, however._

_He listens and he obeys. He has but one objective and one desire. This pinprick tells him otherwise. This tiny, insignificant spark is enough to make him stop for but a moment, and that is when he is lost._

_He sees eyes, wide and bright like a doe's and they stare into him and pierce him to the very core. He knows those eyes and then there is a voice which permeates the coldness and spreads warmth through his body._

_"Guy." The voice speaks his name, and awakens him with a jolt._

_As the darkness begins to recede, it unveils the owner of the voice. It reveals a docile face, with undulating dark hair, and a becoming figure of a young woman. Her face holds a firm resolve and her lips are held in a tight line, yet her eyes, a mix between a flickering green and blue, are gazing upon him and betray emotion._

_Guy's heart ceases to beat at the moment as a name falls from his lips and echoes through the great expanse, and he knows what it is that holds him back, and the other thing which is his greatest desire._

_"Marian…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Guy was getting back from some daily rounds and checking upon a peasant scuffle in the city. He headed back to the Sheriff's abode and was greeted by several people as he passed. They bowed their heads in reverence and averted their gazes. They were all afraid of him, and he knew it, and he relished in it.

There was one person he saw however, as he returned, that caused him to halt. There stood Marian and his heart instantly fluttered like a smitten schoolboy. He pressed a hand unconsciously to his breast to quell it before tearing his eyes from her and leaving. He had told himself that she was nothing to him anymore, especially having found out that she had been duping him all along with the Night watchman guise.

He knew this to be complete denial of course, and was reassured that Marian had decided to stay. Guy was still determined to keep a distance, for he was wary of her more than ever. His mind was constantly straining over the subject however, and he battled with wanting to be near her and fighting it.

He thought of how he had many times propounded the subject of his desire to marry Marian, and it irked him. Guy was starting to wonder if his efforts would forever remain futile and he ached to feel the soft pressure of Marian's lips against his. He was musing over Marian as he did almost constantly now, when a voice broke his thoughts.

"Gisborne, what are you standing there for? You know we have to make preparations."

Guy glanced downward to see Vasey, the Sheriff, sniping at him. He stared dispassionately at the insipid old man before nodding his head. "My men are already taking care of things. We should be due to leave in a week."

The Sheriff sneered. "Make it quicker Gisborne, we've not much time. The Knights are as anxious as we are to set out. Now be off with you! Go do something useful."

Guy breathed deeply before leaving the Sheriff's presence. His mood was becoming progressively worse. He had yet to tell Marian he was leaving, and did not want today to be that day. He wanted to see her anyhow and automatically felt his feet guiding himself to where he had seen her earlier.

"Sir Guy," Marian said coolly, without turning her head. She had known he was there and had felt him watching her for a while. She slowly turned to face him. "Hello."

Guy gave a dip of his head. There was a long silence and he broke his gaze from her. He had been staring at her intensely and gritted his teeth in frustration for a moment. "Marian, what am I to you?"

Marian had sensed such a thing coming, yet she was still not prepared to answer. She shifted uneasily, and feigned assurance. "You are my friend Guy, as you have been."

Guy stiffened and one of his hands became clenched into a fist. "Friends…always friends." He faced her sharply Marian drew back slight in surprise. His hands found her shoulders and he gazed at her fiercely. "Why always that? Why can I never be enough in your eyes?"

Marian's eyes widened slightly yet she said nothing. Guy's eyes glimmered as he sought an answer and he growled in exasperation and shook her. "Marian, answer me!"

She frowned and brushed his hands away. "I told you I care about you, so believe me. Stop bothering me with such desperation all the time Guy. I know things have not been easy, but trust me. I have stayed, haven't I? Does that not satisfy you?"

Guy colored slightly, yet he did not reply at first. He was straining and coursing with emotions. He shook his head furiously. "Yes, but…"

"But what?"

Guy was quiet and stared at her. Some of his vehemence dissipated and he now looked weary and aggrieved. "Can I never earn your love?"

Marian pressed a hand to her brow. "Guy, please…"

He gripped her arm as she turned away. "Marian look at me, and tell me, why. Just tell me why! I am tired Marian of not understanding. I'm tired of not knowing why you always break away from me."

Marian faced Guy earnestly and gazed into his distraught face. "As long as you are the Sheriff's lackey, there will never be a hope of there being anything more between us Guy. I know that there is another side to you, and I have seen it. I know that your feelings for me are genuine, yet still you let yourself be swayed under the Sheriff. You never will break that chain, even when I ask you to. He is the rift between us Guy. You let him drag you down a dark path and blind you from the real problems of this world."

She brushed his hand away and began to walk away, but Guy was bewildered and followed after her. "Marian, don't go!" Her words struck a deep chord within him, and now his mind was beginning to reel.

He stared up at her with a sorrowful desperation and Marian shook her head and continued onward. Guy let out a quiet gasp before enfolding her in a rough embrace. She stiffened against him and he held her there fiercely.

"Marian, don't. You know that I can't help you without the Sheriff. He is the only chance I have Marian, don't you understand that? He's not a rift, he is an asset. Marian he can never prevent me from loving you."

Marian was quiet for a long moment, yet did not break the embrace. She could feel Guy's heart palpitating madly against her and breathed in his comforting scent. She wanted to rebuke him, yet she did not at that moment. He was breathing somewhat unsteadily, but gradually began to ease and buried his head against her neck.

Marian's mind whirled, especially when Guy reached up a hand to rest at the side of her face. He caressed her cheek softly and gently traced the outline of her lips. Marian faltered for a moment and she tensed. Guy's head leaned down towards hers, yet he was hesitant.

"Marian, say there is a hope. If there isn't, just tell me now. I cannot take this anymore. Marian, I love you, and each day it grows harder and harder to resist it. Tell me." He lifted her chin up and stared at her deeply.

Marian trembled and she remained stubbornly silent. He had left her speechless and Guy's face fell. He was about to move away, before Marian unconsciously pressed a hand behind his neck. Guy shuddered and at that moment his resolve slipped and his lips were on hers.

A jolt of energy swept through Marian at that moment and her mind screamed at her. She did not break away though. There was something that kept her there, yet she did not know what it was. In frustration she kissed back.

Guy moaned against her mouth and held her tighter. His tongue explored her mouth and soon he was kissing her very fervently. Marian replied, yet her mind was totally lost to her. Her body felt light and odd, and she was dazed as Guy broke away from her abruptly.

He eyed Marian's flushed face and wild gaze and studied her, seeking an answer. He found none, and it bemused him. Guy went to leave, and paused.

_Tell me to stay._

He glanced over his shoulder into Marian's wide gaze. His eyebrows furrowed and his heart ached.

_**Tell me to stay**__._

No words escaped her lips and their eyes remained locked for a long moment. He could take no more then. Guy growled and left tersely, leaving Marian to stare at his fleeting back. She reached a hand up to her lips and walked away in the opposite direction.

Neither looked back. They looked only forward, yet their hearts quickened beating made them stop…but only for a moment.


End file.
